Scp Huntsman
by Scorpius124
Summary: What would happen if eight different scps were stuck in RWBY as humans (and faunus) well join 035, 049, 073, 076-2, 079, 096, 173 and 682 and see what happens
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Arrival**

Sirens were going off as many scientists and D class personal cowered in fear as the worst containment breach in the history of the Scp foundation. A large multitude of some of the most dangerous Scps in the foundation. "Scps 035, 049, 073, 076-2, 079, 096, 173 and 682 have escaped containment, please proceed to the nearest bunker" blared the facility megaphones.

The screaming of site personal can be heard as a slaughter unfolded. 035 and 049 were walking around just watching said slaughter. 073 and 076-2 were in a duel to the death. 079 was bring carried by 682 as he slaughtered anything he saw. 096 was curled up in a corner surround by the minced bodies of those who saw its face. 173 was in the middle of the room surrounded by personal with snapped necks.

All the members of the 05 comity had already been evacuated though they were forced to unleashed their ultimate failsafe, An un-numbered Scp of unknown capabilities, The Unknown. As the scp was triggered a mysterious light illuminated the entire facility and in the blink of an eye, the eight rouge scps had disappeared leaving nothing but dead personal and the other scps.

- _With the Scps_ -

As Cain woke up he saw that he was in the middle of a forest. He also noticed that there were seven other boys lying on the ground. The first one was 5.9ft with pale skin, short black hair tinted with white, his clothes were just a black shirt, black pants and black shoes that were all tinted white, he had a chain necklace showing a mask split in the middle with one side colored black while the other was colored white, a dueling saber was near his side, this was 079, the old AI. The second one was taller then the rest at 6.4ft with tanned skin, a large mane of dark green hair, his clothes were a green muscle shirt, a large green overcoat, green sweatpants, and combat boots, two odd bracelets were around his wrists, he had a reptilian tail at his waist, this was 682, the hard to destroy reptile. The third was 5.11ft with a light tan, short black hair, his clothes were numerous sets of red robes and red baggy pants, he had numerous tattoos all other his body, his right hand had was tattooed with numerous rings showing a portal, this was 076-2, Able. The forth was 5.10ft with a pale complection, short blonde hair, his clothes were a white suit, white gloves, white pants and white shoes, a white chain necklace with two masks (one of comedy and the other of tragedy), a gladius and a spartan sheild were at his side, this was 035, the possesive mask. The fifth was 5.11ft with a pale complection, short raven hair, his clothes were a black plauge robe and a chain necklace with a plauge mask on it, a broad sword at his side, this was 049, the plauge doctor. The sixth was 5.9ft with a light tan, chesnut hair, his clothes were a sand colored hoodie with odd markings on the hood, blue jeans, running shoes and tinted glassses, a set of brass knuckles in his hands, this was 173, the statue. The last one was 6ft with the a paled complection, snow white hair, his clothes were a white sweater, white sweatpants, white shoes and a white mask covering his face, a pair of sickles were next to him, this was 096, the shy guy. Cain also noticed that they were all 16, so acting quickly he searched for a reflective surface, when he found he saw his reflection, he saw a 6.1ft 16 year old with tanned skin, short black hair, his clothes were sets of blue robes and baggy blue pants.

He noticed a large single edged battle axe was next to wear he awoke so he went to grab it when suddenly 035 and 079 awoke. When they saw him and the others they acted quite calmy before 035 grabbed Cain and demanded to know what happened. Though Cain didn't know it either so he decided that they should wait for the others to wake up and one by one they woke up with various reactions. When 049 awoke he seemed calm aswell considering he was used to being 'human shaped'. When 096 awoke he quickly grabbed the sickles and demanded to know what happened, but to also tell anyone that if they saw his face he would kill them. When 173 awoke he stayed quiet and just looked everyone before looking at himself then joining the group They were all armed waiting for the disaster that would follow if Able or 682 were too awake, Able was the first and like a bullet he lunged right at Cain and attempted to strangle him. After some time and explanation they managed to get Able to stand down and were now waiting for 682. When 682 awakened he saw the seven others and just growled for several minutes, analyzing them. When he was finished he asked what happened and Cain answered the same way he had earlier.

When night fell the scps were... well not killing each other, though Able may try it again with Cain while 682 and 079 stayed opposite of 173. During the night they were attacked by a pack of odd wolf like creatures with bone armor and red eyes, they also found out that some of their weapons could transform. 079's dueling saber could morph into a pistol, 682's bracelets functioned as large two clawed gauntlets and wrist mounted machine guns, Able could summon any of his weapons from his pocket dimension, 035's gladius could morph into a hellfire shotgun, 049's broad sword could morph into a rifle and Cain' axe could turn into a rifle as well, 096's and 173's weapons couldn't morph but they weren't bugged about it.

By day they saw the world and hypothesized that they were in another dimension, so they decided to think of some names for the others (Cain and Able would work as names), 079 had named himself Alvin Noir Blanc or just Al, 682 named himself Adam Vert, Cain had adopted the last name bleu while Able apdopted the last name rouge, 035 named himself Michael Aspro (I used the vocab for the greek word for white), 049 had named himself Nero, 096 named himself Belyy and 173 stayed quiet (they quessed he may be mute) so they named him Hellbraun. With it they vowed to put rivalry aside, for now, and find away to get back home.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Notes**

 **For some of the names and character designs I used the internet and google translate, being Nero was itallian for black, Belyy was russian for white and Hellbraun was german for light brown. You can find alot of human versions of scps on the internet so goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The** **Battles**

Goodwitch was annoyed, she had just finished the trip to the forever fall and now Ozpin wanted her to go to the arena to review eight students who want to join. When she arrived at arena she saw the eight (if you want to see what they look like then read the previous chapter, but if you have already seen the previous chapter then continue on). Though she couldn't shake a scence of dread comming from the tall faunus. "Alright, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I will be reveiwing your combat capability". The one with black and white hair said "Ok but if you want the arena to stay in one peice then don't let those two fight each other" he says as he points to the faunus and the boy in red. "Well don't worry because you won't be fighting each other you will be fighting other teams" she answered before the intercom said "Please will teams Rwby and Jnpr report to the arena".

As they waited for the two teams to arrive Goodwitch had a question. "So have you eight organized into teams of four ?". "Yes we have" responded the boy in a white suit. "So then, whos with who ?" as she said that they organized into two groups, the first one had Alvin Noir Blanc (079), Adam Vert (682), Cain bleu (073) and Able rouge (076) in one group while Michael Aspro (035), Nero (049), Belyy Thiseum (096) and Hellbraun (173) were in the other group.

When team Rwby and Jnpr arrived they were curious as to why they were called down and who the eight boys are. "Miss Goodwitch why are we here ?" asked Weiss. "Your two teams are going to fight one vs one fights with them" she answered. "So whos fighting who ?" asked Yang. "Team Rwby will fight team". "Team CRNV (carnivore)" interrupted Alvin (079). "Will fight team Crnv while team Jnpr will fight team". "Team NATH (Nave)" interrupted Michael (035). "While team Jnpr will fight team Nath" said Glynda. "Now first fight will be between Yang Xiao long and Adam Vert (682)" said Goodwitch.

As Yang and 682 enter the arena the others head to the stand. "Shes so died" said Alvin (079). "And what makes you say that" asked Blake in an annoyed tone. "Adam's verocity, semblance and intelligence makes it nearly impossible to beat him" answered Alvin (079). As the two readied their weapons, yang charged first ready to send him out with a blow to the face but to her surprise Adam simply caught her fist between his gauntlet claws and threw her to the back. She got back up and noticed that he caused her to lose several strands of hair, and in a new fury of fire she charged forward ready to break him. He swirved to the side before changing his claws into gun barrels and let a sea of bullets keep her back. As she unleashed pure fury on him for what he did to her hair, but once again to her complete surprise he caught her fist, but with his bare hand, and threw her out of the arena. "Yang Xiao long has lost the match, Adam Vert is the victor, next is Ruby Rose vs Cain Bleu" said Goodwitch.

As Ruby and Cain walked down to the arena and readied their weapons, they stared each other down waiting for Glynda to start the match. When she starts it Ruby charges forward while Cain takes a defensive position. As Ruby uses a downward swing Cain raises the blade of his axe and blocks her assault. Cain parrys the sythe blade and hits Ruby with the shaft of the axe. Ruby is sent back several feet and readys another assault. She runs to his side and prepares a diagonal slice but when she hits him she is surprised to be hit when he didn't move but still seemed to have taken the hit. Cain hit her with a horizontal swing and sent her out of the arena. "Ruby rose has lost the match, Cain bleu was the victor, Next is Weiss Schnee vs Able Rouge" announced Glynda.

As Ruby and Cain left the arena, Weiss and Able entered it. Weiss pulled out her rapier while Able summoned a curved serrated claymore, which surprised everybody but the other Scps. When Goodwitch started the match Weiss charged straightforward using a glyph to propel her faster but to her complete surprise Able swung the blade with such force that her not only sent her flying from the arena but also broke her rapier. "Weiss schnee has lost the match, Able rouge has won the match. Next round is Blake Belladona vs Alvin Noir Blanc (079)" announced Glynda.

As Able left the arena, Blake and Alvin went to the center of the arena and took battle stances while waiting for Goodwitch to start the round. When the buzzer went off the two charged forward with multiple slashs and parrys before both fall back and change their weapons into the pistol and fight a range. They continued firing until blake ran out of ammo and charged forward but Alvin parried and punched her in the face senting her flying out of the arena. "Blake Belladona has lost, Alvin Noir Blanc (079) has won. Next round is Hellbraun (173) vs Pyrrha Nikos" announced Glynda.

As Alvin and Blake left, Pyrrha and Hellbraun (173) went to the arena. As Goodwitch started the round the lights suddenly went out, when they went back on Hellbraun (173) was holding Pyrrha in a headlock and waiting for her to surrender. "Ok I give" she said and Hellbraun (173) released her. "Pyrrha Nikos has lost, Hellbraun (173) is the winner. Next round is Belyy Thiseum (096) vs Nora Valkyrie" announced Glynda.

As the two enter the arena, Nora readies her hammer while Belyy (096) readies his sickles. When the buzzer goes off Nora charges with the intent of sending him flying but to her surprise he grabs the hammer's shaft with his sickles and throws her out of the arena, ending the round. "Nora Valkyrie has lost, Berlyy Thiseum (096) is the winner. Next round is Lie Ren vs Nero (049)" Goodwitch announced.

As Ren and Nero (049) enter they ready their weapons and wait for the buzzer. When the buzzer goes off Ren opens fire while Nero (049) uses his swords to block them before changing it into a rifle and firing back. Nero (049) manages to force Ren out of the arena, ending the round. "Lie Ren has lost, Nero (049) is the winner. Final round will be Micheal Aspro (035) vs Jaune Arc" announced Glynda.

As the final two enter the arena the buzzer goes off and the two charge right at each other. They parry each others movements but Micheal (035) manages to trip Jaune and bashs his head with his shield, then kicks him out of the arena. "Jaune Arc has lost, Michael Aspro has won" announced Glynda.

"Now teams Rwby and Jnpr can leave while we congratulate the entry of teams Crnv and Nath". said Goodwitch. "Now here are your scrolls and dorm keys" she says as she hands them out. "Now I have something to say" said Micheal (035). "What is it ?" she asked. We would like to disclose some information involving us tomorrow so that you know what we can do" he answered. "Very well then" she responds.

 **End Chapter**


	3. chpt 3

**I'm currently suffering from writers block like some of my stories before so I may either think of some one to continue this, leave it and never update it or just reboot it.**

 **-Scorpious124**


End file.
